


Forbidden Words

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we’re in between classes, and we both hear a fourth year calling a first year a mudblood, and neither of us are having any of that prejudiced bullshit. unfortunately, my impulse was to hex them, and yours was to punch them in the face, and my jelly-legs curse hit you instead, i’m really sorry, and we both are probably getting detention now, but hey, plus side, you’re kind of cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Words

The first time Clarke hears the word mudblood she’s 6 years old and Wells whispers it into her ear, saying he had heard his father say it and that it sounded important. Clarke had only listened with careful ears, and a curious mind as she turns the word over in her mouth, sounding it out.

She had gone home and looked up at her parents, young eyes wide and inquisitive before asking, ‘What’s a mudblood?”

Her father had only smiled vaguely while her mother became a flurry of emotions, hands about and a frown on her face as she asked her daughter where she had heard such a despicable word.

Clarke ignored her mother’s hysterics, instead keeping her gaze focused on her father who was staring at her with a calm eye. He had bent down to her level, familiar eyes staring at her with a twinkle in them. He had grasped her shoulders gently before saying, “A mudblood is an awful way of saying that someone has dirty blood or that they don’t come from a family of wizards.”

“Dad, you don’t have any magical family members. Are you a mudblood?”

Clarke’s mother gasps at her young daughter’s question while her father just smiles nodding carefully.

“That’s right. I am a mudblood. Now promise me you will never say that word again, Clarke.”

Clarke nods seriously, blue eyes hard and determined as she looks at her father whispering, “I promise, Daddy.”

Her father smiles again before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her, tugging her into his chest. Her mother steps closer to them before also wrapping her arms around the both of them. Their family was perfect just the way they are.

 

* * *

 

The second time Clarke hears the word mudblood, she’s fourteen and at her father’s funeral. Jake Griffin died trying to save a little girl from being attacked by a werewolf. Clarke knows she should be proud of him and she is. It’s just now he was gone and she misses him so damn much.

Clarke is standing off to the side, numbly listening to the words being said about her father, the words that are singing his praises , as the tears stream down her face in identical rivers.

Her mother is standing off to the side, no tears on her face, just a stoic frown. Clarke hates for a minute there. How could she be so calm? Clarke’s dad, her mom’s husband, was dead and she was just standing not shedding a single tear.

Then Clarke hears something that makes her blood run cold and anger to fill her, anger that she didn’t even feel towards the werewolf who killed the person she loved most on the planet.

“They should’ve placed mudblood on his tombstone too. He was one after all.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke sees her mother stiffen, her face whiten, but before she knows it, Clarke has whipped her wand out and is standing in front of the man who dared to call her father that word.

She was livid and it was evident on her face when she growls out, “What the fuck did you call my father?”

The man can only stumble back, fear on his face, fear of a fourteen year old with unruly curls and deep blue eyes, that were glinting at him dangerously.

“Clarke! Get away from him!”

She can feel herself being wrenched away from the man by her mother and when Clarke looks into her mother’s face she sees her own anger mirrored within them.

“He… Did you hear…?”

Her mother pulls her into her arms, stroking one hand through her hair comfortingly as she whispers, “I know baby, I know.”

And that’s where Clarke stays, cocooned in her mother’s arms as she sobbed, tears flowing faster now as she let out all the pain of losing her best friend.

 

* * *

 

The third time Clarke hears that godforsaken word, she’s sixteen and it’s about damn time that she does something about it. She’s had enough of hearing that awful word being tossed around like there’s no hurt behind it.

It happens during the school day and she’s walking down the hallway, her thoughts elsewhere on the upcoming test they were having in Potions and how she was absolutely going to fail it.

Even though her mind was elsewhere, she was still able to catch the tail end of a conversation between a fourth year who was towering over a little first year who looked absolutely frightened.

“Do you think you deserve to be here? You’re nothing but a filthy, little mudblood. Why don’t you just go back to where you came from.”

The anger that Clarke had felt that day when her father’s name had been defiled comes roaring back and before she knows it, she’s marching over to the boy who even though he was three youngers than her was still a couple inches above her head.

She stops in front of him, glaring at him with all the fury she can manage.

“Do you have something to say?”

Instead of replying, Clarke just steps closer her arm already moving towards the boy’s face and hitting it with a sickening crunch. The moment that Clarke’s fist hits the guy’s face, she feels her legs start to wobble. She finds it hard to stand and like the guy she had punched Clarke goes down, her legs still feeling like jelly.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to hit you. I’m so sorry.”

From her position on the ground, Clarke tries to find the source of the voice who was apologizing to her. She finally spots him standing a couple feet away, wand still out as he stared at her with wide eyes.

“It’s fine, could you do the counter-jinx please? Also check on the kid. Make sure he’s okay.”

The guy nods, quickly waving his wand at her legs before moving off to the side where the terrified first year was still trembling. The guy seems to be able to calm him down though and soon a smile appears on his face before he runs off, robes billowing behind him.

Clarke starts to stand her legs still a bit shaky but at least she was doing better than the asshole on the floor who was still moaning about his nose. She just stares at him with disgust, wanting to kick him but restraining herself from doing so.

“I really didn’t mean to hit you. I was trying to get this bastard. I overheard what he said.”

Clarke looks over at the guy again who was now standing a little bit closer to her, also staring down at the guy on the ground with nothing but disgust on his face. Clarke decides that she likes the guy and so she offers him a friendly smile saying, “It’s really okay. It’s good to know that there are non-violent people in the world, unlike me.”

The guy looks back over at her, a smile on his face as well and for the first time Clarke notices just how attractive he is. His skin is tanned, with freckles dotting across his cheeks and nose. He has curly hair that looks soft and Clarke can’t help but want to run her fingers through. She tries to stifle any more thoughts of the guy’s cute face but it proves to be a lot harder than it looks.

“You have a pretty mean right hook though. I’m Bellamy.”

“Thanks and Clarke. I’m Clarke.”

“I kind of already know. Octavia is my younger sister.”

Clarke glances up at the guy with wide eyes. So this was the elusive older brother that Octavia had been trying to set her up with the past couple of months. Octavia had been right.

He was exactly her type.

“You know Octavia has been trying to set us up right?”

“Yeah, if I had known how badass you were I probably would’ve tried to meet you a little sooner.”

Clarke’s lips curve up into a wider smile and her cheeks flush prettily. The tips of Bellamy’s ears turn pink and it just makes him all the more adorable.

“I’m pretty sure we are going to get detention for this.”

“Well then I guess we can count it as our first date.”

Bellamy grins at Clarke, and the two smile at each other softly while the guy continues to groan underneath them, but neither one of the pay him any attention. The word mudblood just got an extra memory for Clarke, a memory that she wasn’t too upset by.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
